Esperanza de mis ojos
by Arthuria Pendragon
Summary: Inicio de Precuela... Secuela en camino :3
1. Palabras de amor

_**Bien chicos este es mi 3er fic \(*o*)/ A comparación de los anteriores este sera un poco mas tétrico.**_

_**Estará escrito en primera persona y alguna vez en narrador omnisciente.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon…**_

_Hey Link a que no adivinas que me paso hoy. _

_Claro una nueva pequeña aventura de la princesa de Hyrule te contare, espero que no te molesten estas anécdotas. _

_Bueno como te estaba contando, hoy mi padre me llevo a montar por las montañas, lo cual es muy raro que haga ya que siempre está ocupado con las cosas del reino._

La chica se detuvo un poco a leer lo que llevaba escrito, después de recapacitar decidió tirar la hoja. Se paseo por su habitación acariciando su cabello imaginando lo que su soñado caballero querría escuchar.

Se recostó a meditar sobre lo que Link querria escuchar, poso sus manos sobre su corazón cerro los ojos y se relajo.

Tenía puesto un elegante vestido rojo largo con un ligero escote, como siempre hermosa la princesa.

Esperando la inspiración recordó al chico que le robo el corazón.

Su manera de ser…

Su humilde forma de vestir…

Y su bella manera de sonreír…

La respuesta fue muy sencilla ya que el chico era tan simple que seguramente contestaría; "Cualquier cosa que me cuentes para mí es muy interesante"

Con más ánimos que antes se sentó con una ligera sonrisa y volvió a escribir.

_Querido Link…_

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tengo noticias de ti, comienzo a preocuparme._

_La verdad es que te extraño y aunque te envié mil cartas no podría compararse a estar junto a ti._

Inmediatamente un rubor llego a las mejillas de la joven, tomo la carta y la puso a un lado, agarro otra hoja y volvió a comenzar.

_Link…_

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tengo noticias de ti, comienzo a preocuparme._

_Aunque una carta no me baste para comunicarte lo todo lo que quiero decirte no puedo evitar querer contarte todas las cosas que han sucedido aquí en el castillo._

_Han sido días maravillosos._

_Di un paseo con mi padre, fuimos hasta las montañas y tuvimos un gran tiempo padre a hija que en años no había tenido._

_Mis maestros de arte de defensa personal al fin me dieron de alta y soy oficialmente capaz de ir por Hyrule con una espada._

_Claro que tú lo hiciste mucho antes que yo, pero no me importa. Ahora podría decirse que somos iguales. Espero con ansias el día que me concedas una lección de espada._

_En cuanto a mi jardín secreto… _

_Cada día es más hermoso, lo malo es que tuve que quitar bastantes hierbas al parecer en el lugar donde decidí plantar mis rosas era un lugar donde se cultivaban alimentos. Algunas flores no crecieron._

_Ojala y me pudieras ayudar con eso también._

_En fin se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, espero haberte sacado una sonrisa con esta carta. Y que algún día llegues y me cuentes todas tus aventuras._

_Con cariño y los mejores deseos, Zelda…_

La chica termino con su carta con seguridad, agarro uno de sus perfumes más suaves y puso un poco a la carta, ato la carta a una paloma y la dejo partir a su encuentro con aquel joven tan apuesto.

Se quedo observando como la paloma se alejaba junto con un aire de ilusión de la princesa.


	2. Ilusiones del corazón

**Segundo capitulo, recién hechecito.**

**Disfrútenlo 3 **

**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**

-La verdad es que le tengo envidia.- Dijo una chica agachada limpiando el suelo.

Otra limpiaba las ventanas, desde lejos se veía su mirada de inconformidad. Sin contestar solo miro a donde se encontraban los aposentos de la princesa.

Hoy la doncella vestía un fino vestido color negó con bordados dorados, en su cabello se posaba un bello listón dorado.

Como siempre en las mañanas era su prioridad contestar la carta de su amado, ansiosa por leer sus palabras para luego contestar. Esperando a que sus palabras le animaran a regresar pronto a su lado.

_**Mí querido Link…**_

_**Supongo que te molesto que fuera tan formal en mi última carta, así que ahora te escribiré sin reservas…**_

_**De nuevo sueno formal ¿no?**_

_**No hace falta que me recuerdes que soy tu prometida, lo sé y soy muy feliz por serlo.**_

_**Ojala y tus deberes y aventuras no retrasen nuestra boda, estoy segura de que te sorprenderás de lo que tengo para ti. **_

_**Mi vestido, es tan hermoso como alguna vez imaginaste, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que algún día tendrías mi corazón entre tus manos pero la verdad es que no está ahí. Está al lado del tuyo.**_

_**Te amo…**_

_**Y espero que estés listo para asumir la responsabilidad de ser el futuro emblema de Hyrule, su rey, su esperanza y su justicia.**_

_**Claro yo también estaré ahí junto a ti, para ti y para nuestro pueblo.**_

_**Mi padre al fin reconoció que su pequeña creció y que se va a casar, al principio no dejaba de refunfuñar al respecto pero después de nuestra platica en aquel paseo parece ser que lo acepto y más que eso ahora me pide que te apresure en tu viaje porque quiere ya un nieto.**_

La princesa sonrió instintivamente al escribir esto, un ligero rubor apareció y sus ojos brillaron.

_**¿Te lo imaginas Link?**_

_**Un hijo.**_

_**Sera noble como su padre, guapo como su madre y tendrá una gran visión en cuanto a la justicia y su futuro. Y en algún momento el escribirá su propia historia dejando huellas que nadie podrá borrar. **_

_**O tal vez elija un camino más libre…**_

_**Y será un aventurero como tú.**_

_**Me dan más ganas de imaginar mil cosas, pero la verdad es que prefiero que sucedan ya, ante nuestros ojos. **_

_**Con toda la ansiedad del mundo por verte, Zelda.**_

Sello la carta y como de costumbre elijo otro perfume para variar un poco.

Por a fuera las sirvientas guardaron silencio al ver esa sombra.

La sombra paso sin siquiera mirar a las jóvenes, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de la princesa, abrió con llave y tomo a la joven.

Una escolta llevo a la princesa a donde se encontraban los calabozos.

Las jóvenes sin decir nada solo miraron de reojo como la princesa era aprisionada.

La primera chica la más joven volteo a ver a su compañera cuyas pecas la distinguían. Ahora era turno de esta para hablar. –No sé cómo le puedes tener envidia a alguien que tiene el peor destino del mundo…-

-Pero… Si tal vez tengas razón.- Dijo agachándola mirada.

-Ella imagina que el volverá… Cuando hace dos meses que- La chica no termino de hablar unos guardias pasaron por su lado.

Las jóvenes rápidamente se perdieron entre los corredores del castillo.


	3. Alma encadenada

**Aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas y cobran sentido.**

**Cosas fuertes pueden suceder…**

**Y hoy bueno subí porque ando muy inspirada y no quiero que se lo pierdan.**

**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**

-Mi señor, como lo ha ordenado la chica ya se encuentra en el calabozo.-

-Bien hecho, esperemos que hoy podamos cumplir mi mandato.- Dijo el hombre siniestro con una sonrisa.

La chica encadenada miraba al vacio sin ningún interés aparente. Algo demacrada por el tiempo encerrada con un extraño resplandor en sus ojos, seguía llamando a su amor perdido.

-¡Calla!- La maldad hizo presente ante los ojos de la chica.

-Ah mira pero si no es más que un espejismo lo que veo, Ganondorf murió a manos de mi Link.- Dijo la chica con orgullo.

-Tonterías bruja, yo mate a tu gran héroe y tú lo viste.-

La chica comenzó a llorar gritando mentira.

Después de unos minutos de nuevo comenzaba a hablar de la prosperidad de Hyrule, de su padre y el desaparecido héroe.

-Señor…-

Ganondorf había tenido que aguantar estos cambios de la princesa desde el día en que le había confinado después de matar al héroe.

Para este entonces su humor y paciencia se habían agotado con respecto a Zelda que no tenía ni una pisca de cordura.

-Llévenla…- Fue lo único que dijo el hombre y se retiro.

Pasaron horas…

Llego la hora del atardecer y la princesa ahora en otra habitación esperaba, no sabía que se encontraría, pero sabía que tenía que esperar.

Después de un rato ya se notaba la noche sobre de Hyrule, la luz de la luna alumbraba directamente a la habitación, la chica contemplo la luna, se acerco al cristal.

Cuando alguien por detrás la tomo y la tiro a la cama sin ninguna señal de delicadeza.

-Bien princesa, has llegado al límite de mi paciencia y créeme que he tenido mucha. Pero eso hoy se acaba, se que tu locura es el producto de una protección…-

La chica solo miraba a su predador.

-Esta protección no me permitirá tocar la parte de la trifuerza que posees… Pero eso no impide que te toque.- Dijo muy bajo en el oído de la dama.

-No te preocupes… no te dolerá.-Lamio por lo bajo del cuello de Zelda.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se encontraba en sus aposentos.

"Tranquila mi niña, ya vendrá tu tiempo."

Zelda tenía una mirada vacía y a la vez llena del puro odio.

-Es una trampa verdad…- Dijo la chica mirando por su pequeñísima ventana. –Quiere que me vuelve loca de verdad.-

Sonrió con algo de maldad al imaginar su venganza contra aquel que había lastimado a su más grande amor.

Aunque en su corazón solo habitaba un interminable mar de lagrimas y dolor.


	4. Fuerza de la Fe

_**¡Capítulo especial! (exacto es más largo que los anteriores x3)**_

_**Incluso la flor más bella tiene espinas.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon**_

-Hoy te tengo preparado algo especial mi querida princesa- dijo con una maliciosa mirada Ganondorf.

Abrieron la puerta de su cuarto, las anteriores mucamas de la limpieza entraban con prendas.

-Vístanla y llévenla a la entrada.- Se retiro el hombre.

-Si mi señor…- Las chicas se miraron con algo de miedo.

-Si nos disculpa princesa, por favor levántese.-

Zelda obediente se levanto y dejo vestir por las chicas que al parecer tenían una mirada de morbosidad al verla tan quieta y pacífica.

-"Al parecer ya se enteraron… Seguramente todo el castillo sabe que él me toco".- Pensó recordando lo que en su memoria cabía como la peor noche de su vida.

-"Pero lo que más me preocupa es que pasara que lo tiene de tan buen humor…-

Cuando la terminaron de arreglar la princesa parecía una diosa o tal vez un hada sin alas.

Su vestido blanco muy largo con la trifuerza por delante, un escote por la espalda, su cabello rizado y recogido, con un labial rojo muy sensual.

-Bien…- Dijo Ganondorf cuando vio que la princesa ya se encontraba lista. –Escóltenla como ya habíamos acordado.-

La dejarían salir del castillo.

_**¿Pero porque?**_

_**No importa…O tal vez sí. **_

_**Cuando abrieron las puertas sentí que volvía a respirar, mis ojos al fin vieron ese hermoso cielo azul sin ningún cristal por en medio de nosotros…**_

_**En cuanto di el primer paso y el viento soplo fuertemente contra mí y la escolta sentía que volvía a la vida…**_

_**Después de tanto al parecer una parte de mi esta cuerda…**_

_**Mire a los alrededores, el castillo tan blanco y limpio como recordaba. El rio que me separaba de mi pueblo.**_

_**Cruzamos ese puente tan largo donde Link se me declaro una noche donde nos cubrían las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna.**_

_**Todo parecía normal.**_

_**En la ciudadela nada había cambiado en mi ausencia. **_

_**Tal vez solo en aspecto… Me di cuenta de que no había ninguna señal de mi gente. Pase por el mercado.**_

_**Llegamos hasta el centro de la cuidad, ahí en muestra de su avaricia Ganondorf rompió en pedazos el símbolo de la trifuerza del valor, pinto la del poder de dorado y mi parte era color negro.**_

_**De pronto vi como la gente que faltaba se encontraba alrededor mío.**_

_**Me miraban con repulsión hombres, mujeres y niños.**_

_**¡Maldita Bruja!**_

_**¡Traidora!**_

_**¡Zorra!**_

_**Son solo unas de las pocas cosas que logre escuchar antes de que comenzaran a arrojarme cosas, tomates, lechugas, incluso rocas.**_

_**Sentí como el sabor a sangre invadía mi boca una de tantas rocas me callo en mi labio, me tire al suelo y me cubrí la cabeza con miedo.**_

"_**No te rindas" Esa misteriosa voz que me acompaña en mi locura y soledad me hablaba de nuevo. "Levántate y no dejes que nadie te detenga hasta llegar al castillo"**_

_**Si alguien, incluso si solo era mi locura la única que creería en mi lo tomaría para continuar adelante y vivir.**_

_**Me levante antes de que la gente comenzara a cerrar mas el circulo y corrí, con todas mis fuerzas corrí, lejos de la furia de mi pueblo amado.**_

_**Llegue al castillo sin mi escolta. **_

_**En cuanto cruce la puerta principal sentí una agitación en mi pecho, casi me desmayo por el impulso.**_

"_**Se libre de culpa"**_

Inmediatamente al escuchar esto Zelda sintió como su trifuerza volvía a brillar, incluso sentía que era mucho más poderosa y brillante que antes.

Ganondorf rio por las espaldas de Zelda.

-Por fin lograre mi cometido…- Dijo con una cruel mirada, sus ojos brillaban.

Zelda volteo y rio.

-No juegues Ganondorf rey de las tinieblas… Tú perdiste en el momento en que decidiste aparecer frente a mí.-

Ganondorf rio aun más fuerte y siguiéndole la corriente a la princesa pregunto. – ¿Y bien? Dime cuál es tu gran as bajo la manga.-

-Tú no mataste a Link… Lo se y lo probaría ante tus ojos, si no tuviera estas grandes ganas de matarte, así que solo te lo explicare…- La princesa con un aura maligna se paseo de un lado a otro.

-Bien soy todo oído, de todas maneras hoy morirás.-

-Tu aprendiste un nuevo tipo de magia, pues bien este cierto tipo de magia al parecer no lo haz dominado por completo ya que si lo hicieras podrías haber sacado la trifuerza de la sabiduría sin problemas, mas no matarme, claro…-

Los guardias se aproximaban en ayuda de su nuevo rey. Más Zelda con un chasquido cerró con magia cada puerta, ventana, cualquier tipo de hueco que pudiera ser una entrada.

-Puede ser que tengas un nuevo truco bruja pero yo te venceré en cuanto acabes de hablar quiero ver cuánto sabes de mi poder.-

Zelda sin más que decir hizo un extraño conjuro, e hizo que Ganondorf se volviera como su muñeco de trapo.

Hizo que este se agachara. -¿Listo para una sesión de clases?-

La mirada de Ganondorf reflejaba impotencia, incluso podría ser miedo.

-No te preocupes, no te dolerá…-

La chica junto un montón de energía en su mano derecha, tomo impulso y con gran fuerza atravesó el pecho de su enemigo. Saco el corazón intacto.

Después de lograr su cometido de venganza la chica se desmallo, sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor.

"_**Mi pequeña, no hace que hables ni que veas. Solo escucha…"**_

"_**Haz descubierto que tu poder es más grande de lo que recuerdas, pues bien este poder tiene raíces muy diferentes a la magia que ya conoces."**_

"_**No creas que tu lucha ha terminado, tu nuevo poder te fue conferido porque será necesario para tu siguiente lucha."**_

"_**Aunque la obscuridad no aparezca, está ahí… Esperando."**_


	5. Fuerza de la Fe II

_**Existen milagros mas también hay coincidencias en el mundo…**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

-Esta misma tarde, recuperaremos lo que es nuestro, acabemos con esta tragedia y avancemos a donde nuestro enemigo se refugia tan cobarde, se oculta entre la gente que una vez se nos encomendó proteger, les ha envenenado la mente y ahora es parte de nuestro enemigo.-

- ¡Así que no tengan piedad por que ellos tampoco la tendrán!- Dijo un hombre grande armado, con una espada y un gran escudo que tenia grabado el emblema de Hyrule, el gran general, el único sobreviviente al ataque de Ganondorf. –Hoy nuestras manos se llenaran de todo tipo de sangre, estaremos malditos por los familiares de aquellas personas. Pero todo sea por recuperar a nuestro amado Hyrule.-

Miles de hombres acudían al llamado del ahora proclamado gran héroe de Hyrule.

A unos minutos de tomar la cuidad, algunos hombres iban a ver a este nuevo héroe.

Nadie recordaba ni al Héroe que cargo el destino del mundo, ni a la Princesa Dorada de la esperanza.

Mientras que a lo lejos algunos campesinos oraban por el bienestar de los soldados, otros valientes iban tras ellos y pedían que los dejaran entrar al combate.

Sin más demora comenzaron a sitiar la cuidad, a base de grandes rocas en catapultas rompieron con la barrera principal que les impedía entrar.

Una vez a dentro los soldados comenzaron a buscar señas del enemigo, mas las calles vacías se encontraban, algo muy raro ocurría.

Un eco a lo lejos resonaba, eran abucheos y maldiciones, la cuidad temblaba ante los movimientos de la gente.

Los soldados llegaron a donde se escuchaba el jadeo, y encontraron a las masas corriendo de tras de algo o alguien.

Comenzó la masacre…

Gracias a la distracción de los demás, pudieron repeler al enemigo que apenas pudo conseguir algunas bajas en los soldados al percatarse que estaban ahí.

Ahora solo quedaba el castillo.

El nuevo héroe empuñaba su espada sin dudar de sus actos, se aproximaba al ya famoso puente entre la cuidad y el castillo, con un caballo blanco parecía ser el símbolo de esperanza que acabaría con el mal.

Cuando llego al castillo se llevo una gran sorpresa, un caballo café claro con algunas manchas blancas ya se encontraba ahí, con el emblema de Hyrule en su montura.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y lo que encontró era casi como un milagro.

Los refuerzos llegaron tras su general y vieron también la escena. Sin creer que aquello fuera real casi como un sueño.

Un chico rubio cargaba a la joven con un vestido blanco mostrando la trifuerza y tras ellos el mal había caído.


	6. La nueva esperanza

Una sala circular blanca.

El mismo hombre que era aclamado por la gente, el mismo que era llamado Héroe, estaba en esa sala siendo el centro de atención.

El era algo grande de unos 25 años, tenía ojos azules y pelo café rizado, su cuerpo era musculoso y largo, vestía una capa roja, su armadura plateada con total seriedad.

Subía por las escaleras de mármol y le esperaba un hombre viejo con una túnica blanca.

Al llegar el hombre hizo una reverencia y así se quedo mientras el viejo proclamaba.

¡Paul!

-Tu hombre de palabra y verdad. Tus acciones son ya legendarias, tu nombre causa miedo al enemigo, tu figura impone respeto y tu espada representa tu grandeza.-

-En horas de angustia y de falta de un guía correcto para el pueblo tú fuiste su luz y su ley.-

-Hombres fueron contigo al lugar donde el demonio se encontraba y lo eliminaste con tu furia y coraje. Purgaste el mal de Hyrule.-

-Por estas acciones se te ha querido recompensar, pero no hay honor más grande que el que yo te otorgo.-

El hombre cogió una corona de oro con diamantes y un gran rubí en el centro y la coloco sobre Paul.

-Te estoy dando la gran responsabilidad de cargar con el peso de las alegrías, las penas y las crisis de tu pueblo.-

-¡Yérguete Paul Rey de Hyrule!-

El viejo bendijo a Paul con una espada y le indico que se levantara.

El joven rey Paul se dirigió debajo de las escaleras a recibir a su pueblo, salió por un balcón que daba la vista a casi toda la cuidad, el centro era perfectamente visible ante él.

-Mi gente, hoy es un día para celebrar, nuestros esfuerzos no han sido en vano, hemos recuperado nuestras tierras.-

-Aun más importante la justica prevaleció, todos somos héroes por que cualquiera puede tomar una espada pero no cualquiera tiene el valor de manchar sus manos por el beneficio mutuo.-

-Propongo que nos dejemos de espadas y tratemos de vivir en un mundo donde las espadas no tengan lugar en nuestra mente ni vida cotidiana. Propongo paz…-

La gente grito de emoción y aplaudió a su nuevo rey.

Paul se metió de nuevo a donde se encontraban las escaleras para bajar de la pequeña torre de coronación, cuando encontró en el paso hacia las escaleras a dos personas muy conocidas.

-¡Zelda y Link!- Dijo Paul algo sorprendido. –Que gusto verlos en este día, pensé que no vendrían.-

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia ante su nuevo rey. Zelda vestía un diferente atuendo al habitual, usaba un vestido corto que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, de manga larga era color rojo con un par de adornos dorados, en su cabeza ya no se encontraba nada más que una simple flor amarilla. La chica tomo la palabra. –Mi rey, no podíamos negarnos a ser por lo menos su escolta este día.-

Link por su parte también estaba muy diferente, tenía una pequeñísima coleta por detrás, mientras su cabello seguía siendo un desorden. Hoy en vez de su habitual vestidura verde traía un traje muy simple color rojo al igual que Zelda tenía adornos dorados. –Además que usted nos hizo la invitación a este gran honor.- Dijo Link con otra reverencia.

-Vamos chicos no sean tan formales, ahora dirijámonos al salón que nos espera un gran banquete, hoy celebramos. Estoy seguro de que hasta tu Zelda quieres un poco de celebración por haber acabado con el mal.- Dijo con una mirada algo burlona.

-Claro su majestad.- Replico la chica con una sonrisa muy falsa.


	7. Los que son olvidados

-Se nota que lo disfruta.- dijo Zelda amargamente mirando hacia los jardines del palacio desde su balcón.

-¿Disfrutar?- contesto Link algo confundido.

-Por favor quédense esta noche.- Repitió las palabras de Paul.

-Ah te refieres a eso.-

-Ese Paul, se nota que disfruta tanta atención, ser llamado héroe, ser agradecido, ser rey…- Dijo Zelda volteando a ver a Link.

Link tenía la mirada un poco perdida, estaba algo triste. De hecho estaba algo confundido, estaba eufórico por haber encontrado al fin a Zelda después de tanto, pero ahora Paul estaba haciendo que su dama tuviera problemas para dormir, además que…

-¿Qué tienes Link? Te noto bastante… triste.-

-Desde que volví, solo tu haz notado que estoy aquí en Hyrule.- Dijo Link cayendo en brazos de Zelda

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que mis amigos me han dejado de hablar solo porque… Paul es el rey y un héroe y no lo envidio es solo que ahora ya no me hace caso nadie o peor aun me tratan mal.-

-Créeme que no eres tú el problema.-

-Lo sé, recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando despertaste. "Un héroe solo será aclamado hasta que llegue otro a tomar su lugar y sin ningún remedio el antiguo héroe se quedara solo."

Zelda le acaricio el cabello. –A mi me quitaron lo que por derecho de nacimiento era mío y lo peor es que fue el mismo pueblo que una vez jure proteger.-

-Incluso tú derrotaste a Ganondorf, me pregunto cómo lo hiciste.-

-Eso lo hablaremos otro día… Te voy a explicar nuestra situación, Paul y los soldados que vieron el cadáver de Ganondorf, junto conmigo en tus brazos, pudo haber sido pagado para que los que lo presenciaron callaran.-

-¿Pero porque? Si tú eres la Princesa que estaba designada a ser gobernante desde tu nacimiento.-

-Porque Paul es una persona común y corriente-

-No te entiendo Zelda…-

-Nosotros poseemos la trifuerza, un poder que ni los dioses que lo crearon pueden tocar. Y él un simple humano logro mucho sin ello. Un simple humano que es como su pueblo… Normal.-

-En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que nos cambiaron por alguien que es igual a ellos.-

-Sí, es casi racismo. Porque tu Link fallaste una vez y un humano sin trifuerza fue igual de valiente que tu. Fuiste remplazado, yo también. Estoy segura de que Ganondorf si viera esto se burlaría de nosotros.-

-Yo no lo creo Zelda, estaría enojadísimo de que un humano sin poder le haya ganado lo que él ha estado peleando durante tanto tiempo.-

-Si tienes razón Link.-

-Vamos a dormir Zelda ¿sí?- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el chico, le acaricio el cabello mientras la contemplaba, la chica se sonrojo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir tan cerca a su amor.

-Te extrañe.- Soltó la chica, Link sonrió mucho mas y le dio un beso.

Ella al sentir esa extraordinaria sensación le correspondió salvajemente y el chico sin más le llevo a la cama.

Se besaron hasta el cansancio y quedaron dormidos.

Había sido un largo día.


	8. El Cuervo Blanco y La Mariposa Negra

_**¡Hola gente!**_

_**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice este Fic.**_

_**Bueno solo quiero decirles que he estado ocupada trabajando en otro Fic de Zelda que se llama "Descubriendo Hyrule sobre el mar" Los invito a leerlo aunque llevo muy poco, espero poder actualizarlo pronto y darles una sorpresa con él y que haya valido la pena la espera con ambos Fics.**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_

**Capitulo 8**

****El Cuervo blanco y la Mariposa Negra****

-Mi rey, agradezco mucho que me concediera el honor de ser una de sus concejales.- Zelda hacia una reverencia jurando lealtad a su nuevo rey.

La junta se dio por terminada y Zelda tenía tiempo libre para estar junto a Link.

Se reunieron en los jardines del palacio, estos eran tan amplios como un bosque, tenían de todas las variedades de flores y las fuentes parecían lagos que se repartían a lo lejos hasta abarcar todo el jardín.

Link pacientemente esperaba mientras que intentaba dibujar el paisaje que se imponía ante él, aunque con dificultad habría hecho más que la cuarta parte del dibujo y aun no era totalmente perfecta.

Con exasperación arranco la hoja de un tajo y se dispuso a tirarla.

Cuando una mano le arrebato el dibujo.

-¿Pero porque lo vas a tirar si te está quedando tan lindo?- Pregunto Zelda admirando la hoja.

-Porque no está quedando tal y como está en la vida real.- Dijo Link algo apenado. –No te burles de mi Zelda, no soy tan buen dibujante como tu…-

-Tienes razón Link, no tienes ni técnica y aun te falta realzar las sombras-

-¡Eso es todo! Dame el dibujo…-

-Pero aun así creo que te esforzaste mucho en hacerlo así que vale la pena que lo termines.- Dijo Zelda y le devolvió el papel con una bella sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, con risas y jugueteos ambos parecían niños de 10 años haciendo revoloteo en una casa muy disciplinada.

La gente que pasaba alrededor les veía feo o se reían al ver las tonterías que hacían.

Ya en la biblioteca Zelda comenzó su práctica del día, leyendo en voz alta una novela escrita por su mismo abuelo.

Al comienzo de la lectura Zelda tenía toda la atención de Link, pero conforme paso el tiempo se fue arrullando hasta quedar dormido.

Al despertar encontró a su amada mirando hacia la ventana y una vela a su lado.

Por el reflejo de la ventana logro ver como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Zelda… ¿Dime cual es el problema?-

La chica lo miro con ojos llorosos y le abrazo. –Paul… me humilla cada vez más.-

-¿Que hizo esta vez?-

-Meterme como su concejal, es como decirle al pueblo que confía en mí a pesar de que falle como gobernante.- la chica sollozo. –Mientras el gobierna y toma decisiones brillantes me hará su conejilla de indias. No creo perdonarlo, no creo soportar más estar a su lado con una sonrisa hipócrita. Lo odio.-

-Tranquila Zelda, ve las cosas de lado positivo, aunque el tome el crédito por todas las cosas buenas que pasen mientras él sea rey, tú sabrás que fueron tu idea y yo también.-

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

Una reunión se realizo sin el conocimiento de los concejales o testigos.

Una reunión privada entre el rey y Link.

-Ponte cómodo chico, eres bien recibido aquí.-

-Gracias.-

-Bien Link, se que Zelda te ha contado que es mi concejal.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta reunión?-

-Pues que no quiero que desconcentres a mi concejal de sus deberes que le he encomendado, eso implica que habrá noches en que ella no llegara a tu habitación incluso días y algunas veces la enviare de viaje.-

Link le miro algo amenazador

-Aunque no quiero que lo mal interpretes, no planeo "Tocarla"- Dijo Paul algo burlón con la intención de bajar la tensión creada por sus palabras. Aunque añadir la frase "no planeo tocarla" solo hizo que Link se levantara de su asiento y dijera con voz fuerte. –Con todo respeto mi señor, creo que esa es una forma muy vulgar de hablar sobre Zelda y creo que esta en claro que tengo una relación con ella y espero que la respete así como yo respeto el hecho que usted sea mi rey.-

-Que así sea… Héroe.- Dijo Paul muy calmado. –Pasando a otro punto, tengo algo que pedirte…-

Durante toda la mañana Zelda no vio señal de Link, fue hasta en la tarde que entro a la sala principal.

Donde Link era nombrado noble caballero.

Sorprendida y ofendida por la escena estallo.

-¡Como te atreves Paul!- exclamo frente a toda la nobleza de Hyrule. –Eres una ofensa para la corona que portas, eres la vergüenza de Hyrule y una miseria para el titulo de Héroe.- Conforme la chica avanzaba en su reclamo el cielo comenzó a obscurecerse como por arte de magia, Zelda con toda la rabia del mundo apuntaba al rey con descaro mientras gritaba de furia. –Puedo aceptar que me humilles al ponerme como tu concejal después de que me quitaste mi título a la realeza y puedo aceptar que me invites a mí y a Link al castillo que una vez fue mi hogar. ¡Pero esto es el límite!- La corte asombrada por el atrevimiento de la chica yacía muda ante la escena.

–¡Utilizar a Link como una vil arma para hacerte ver más benevolente con el pueblo!- Cuando termino la frase Zelda se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

La gente le abucheaba y otro de los concejales decía que el insulto valdría por lo menos la muerte.

-¡Silencio!- Grito Paul.

El silencio absoluto llego y Paul se levanto de su silla. –Decreto… que si mis actos de generosidad no le complacen se pueden ir… Vayan y hagan lo que les plazca de su vida, se pueden ir a vivir a casa del campo.-

-Pero mi señor…- Chillo una joven noble.

-No hay nada más que decir.-


	9. La Aventura de Link

**El Titulo no tiene nada que ver con el video juego "Link´s Aventure"**

**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**

****Capitulo 9****

****La Aventura De Link ****

A primera hora del día siguiente Zelda y Link dejaron el castillo y emprendieron camino a su próximo hogar en el campo.

El rey no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera se presento cuando los chicos partieron.

Link por su parte estaba molesto con Zelda porque la chica que él conocía jamás perdería los estribos en este tipo de situaciones, aunque por otra parte se sentía aliviado de no tener que aclararle al rey que Zelda era su novia.

Mientras Link dirigía a Epona, Zelda cómodamente se recostó en su espalda y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-¿Aun sigues molesto?- Pregunto la chica

-Si…- Contesto fríamente Link.

-Ah… - Suspiro la joven, miro que habían llegado a un bosque donde el otoño comenzaba a notarse. El camino por el que pasaban estaba cubierto por hojas caídas de los arboles que les rodeaban. No se arrepentía de haber sido expulsada por su actitud, lo único que no le gusto de todo fue que Link no le hablaba.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Rompió el silencio Link.

Fue lo último que dijeron durante el viaje. Al llegar a su destino se encontraron un pacifico paisaje, un gran terreno cubierto por pasto, arboles y flores, a lo lejos una pequeña cascada y cerca de esta una casa de campo.

Se apresuraron a llegar a su nuevo hogar, ahí los recibió un mayordomo y una sirvienta. La pareja se extraño de ver a alguien más ahí así que preguntaron. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

El mayordomo contesto. –Por ordenes del rey hemos estado arreglando esta casa desde el amanecer, esta estará lista dentro de 2 días. Hasta entonces estaremos a su servicio.-

Sin decir más se retiraron dejando a la pareja algo perpleja.

Zelda le susurro a Link. –Vamos a hacer un picnic.- El chico acepto.

Prepararon las cosas y partieron a la orilla del rio.

-Bien, Zelda se lo que estás haciendo, no quieres que nadie nos moleste.- Link la miro con recelo. -¿Pero porque?-

-Porque tenía planeado hablar de ese arco blanco que siempre traes encima, piensas que no lo he notado pero te he visto escondiéndolo de la vista de todos y lo traes desde el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar.-

-Ah…- El chico titubeo un poco. –Pues es una curiosa historia…-

-Pues soy todo oídos…-

-No te darás por vencida hasta que te cuente verdad.- Se rindió el chico y Zelda asintió llena de curiosidad. –Recuerdas cuando desaparecí misteriosamente por obra de Ganondorf, pues como ya saben todos no morí. El por accidente me transporto a otra dimensión.-

-Digamos que fui enviado a un lugar olvidado, donde para mi sorpresa descubrí que no estaba solo. Unos seres notaron mi llegada, parecían humanos pero no lo eran, se llamaban a sí mismos dioses.-

-Su pueblo era pequeño y parecían estar pasando dificultades. Me recibieron amablemente y curaron mis heridas, paso bastante tiempo para que me tuvieran confianza, cuando menos me lo espere el jefe de estos me recibió y me explico que ellos eran una especie de representación de los sueños puros de los humanos. Y que su decadencia era causada por los tiempos de angustia o por que algo no está bien en nuestra dimensión.-

-Pues bien quise ayudar, pero me dijeron que con mis buenos deseos bastaba, el jefe me mando con uno de los mejores arqueros que yo haya conocido. Me enseño a perfeccionar mi técnica con el arco y me dio como recompensa este arco blanco.-

-Ellos eran misteriosamente sabios, de alguna manera sabían que mi tiempo ahí se agotaba así que bendijeron mi arco y me dijeron que si en algún momento contaba con una espada a la mano usara este arco.-

Zelda asombrada por el relato de Link se guardaba sus conclusiones esperando a que Link le cediera la palabra.

-También me dijeron que este arco contiene poderes mágicos y que puede causar gran daño si yo aprendo a usarlo bien en esta dimensión. Eso creo que es todo…- Link termino de hablar esperando a que Zelda dijera una palabra pero no. Se encontraba seria y callada.

La chica emocionada se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-umm ¿Zelda? ¿Estás bien?-

-"Cuando no tengas espada en mano" ¡Se refiere a la espada maestra!- La chica se detuvo para decir su conclusión.

-Pero la espada maestra está a salvo… ¿o no Zelda?-

El semblante de la chica era de preocupación. –Link… Cuando desapareciste Ganondorf tomo el castillo y conmigo de prisionera, pero antes de encerrarme en una celda le pidió a un niño inocente que tomara la espada de donde la dejaste caer y le pidió que me la enseñara… Después de eso, no sé que le habrá hecho.-

El ánimo de Link bajo enormemente…

-Además dices que eran sabios, seguramente sabían que llegaríamos a este punto… Pero lo más misterioso y preocupante seria que ¿por qué vas a necesitar ese arco? ¿Por qué necesitarías defenderte? Si los tiempos son de paz…-


	10. Los Secretos de Zelda

_****Capitulo 10****_

_**Los Secretos de Zelda**_

Después de discutir las posibles relaciones con la espada maestra, el arco blanco de Link y la situación de Paul, los chicos decidieron recostarse en el pasto para relajarse.

Aunque en la conciencia de Zelda hacia que esta no pudiera relajarse, tenía las palabras atascadas en la boca, sentía que si abría la boca saldrían sin control.

De pronto Link recordó algo y pregunto. –Oye Zelda, aun no me has dicho como derrotaste a Ganondorf.-

La chica no reacciono, estaba concentrada en no decir su pequeño secreto.

Link trato de llamar su atención tomándole de la mano pero no parecía funcionar, así que el chico se puso encima de ella y dijo. – ¡Zelda! ¿Aun vives?-

-Ah! Link… Yo- La chica se sonrojo instantáneamente, Link se desconcertó por la reacción de la chica y pregunto. -¿Qué tienes?-

-¡Nada! Yo solo…-

Link le interrumpió. –Zelda… Me obligaste a decirte mi historia, ahora yo quiero saber en qué piensas.-

Indefensa ante los ojos de Link, solo tubo la opción de ser sincera. –Link, yo estoy… ¡Embarazada!-

-Eh…- El chico se paralizo aun sin querer entender las palabras de la chica. Luego palideció y termino por caer completamente sobre Zelda.

Link tenía que decir algo, estaba quedando como un tonto frente a Zelda, pero no preguntaría si era suyo ya que era obvio. -¿Fue por aquella vez?- Murmuro.

-Si.- contesto apenada Zelda.

Link y Zelda eran mucho más inmaduros antes de aquellos 2 meses separados. Un día de locura decidieron hacer el amor, sin imaginar las terribles cosas que sucederían al día siguiente, Ganondorf derroto a Link y así tomo posesión del reino.

-Hoy cumplo 2 meses y 3 semanas.- Dijo Zelda.

-Ya veo… Bueno no importa.- Dijo Link levantándose.

-¿¡Cómo que no importa!?- Se quejo Zelda

-De todas maneras planeaba pedirte matrimonio…- Contesto Link con seriedad. –Y luego tener una Familia… Parece que los hechos se adelantaron, pero no importa.-

Zelda se sonrojo y dijo en voz baja. –Aun no me preguntas.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Torpemente contesto Link, la chica no contesto. Link capto la indirecta y dijo. –Ah… eso, pues párate.-

Ya de pie, Link le miro tan fijamente que Zelda se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada. Link se puso de rodillas y pregunto. -¿Zelda, me concederías el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

-Si…- Contesto.

Link rio al ver la cara de pena de Zelda y se burlo. –Y querías que te preguntara. ¡Mírate!-

_Después de aceptar la propuesta de Link, le conté mi segundo secreto._

_Como derrote a Ganondorf con un poder desconocido de esta dimensión, le dije a Link que cabía la posibilidad de que este proviniera del mismo lugar al que fue, el negó ya que a donde él se encontró era un lugar puro y blanco._

_El poder que había aprendido era obscuro, no podía ser del mismo lugar._

_Pasaron los días y los sirvientes de Paul se retiraron, planeamos la boda y la celebramos dos semanas después… Uno de los días más felices de mi vida, no puedo decir que fue el mejor porque ese día fue cuando conocí a Link._

_Fue una ceremonia tranquila, unos cuantos amigos asistieron._

_Aprendí a cocinar, aunque mis primeros intentos fueron catastróficos, también aprendí a tejer y pescar. Aprendí a tener una vida normal y olvide mi rencor a Paul._

_Tan pronto mi embarazo fue avanzando Link me fue cuidando mucho más que todas mis nanas que tuve en la infancia._

_Durante las noches platicábamos sobre qué nombre le pondríamos al bebe, una de las mas graciosas fue esta._

-Hey ¿Zelda y que tal si es niña? Le pondría Nayru.-

-¿Por qué Nayru?-

-Pues porque como sabes Nayru es la diosa de la sabiduría y sería algo gracioso que la poseedora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, tuviera una niña con ese nombre.-

-No entiendo… Pero está bien, me gusta el nombre.-

-Ah y quiero que recuerdes que me debes la luna de miel.-

-¿Para que la luna de miel? Si ya estoy embarazada.-

-Sí, pero recuerda que soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades.- Dibujo una cara tanto picara como algo pervertida.

-Ah… Link.-

-Sin peros, cuando tengas al bebe, le daremos tiempo para que crezca sano y fuerte. Luego me darás mis 7 días de sexo salvaje…-

_Aun puedo reír con ese recuerdo._

_Nunca conté a Link acerca del día en que Ganondorf me toco…_

_No quería que tuviera un rencor innecesario y menos cuando iba a ser padre_

_Ese es mi tercer secreto…_

_**P.Y.Z.K Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como me gusto a mí. La verdad al escribir este capítulo me sonroje mucho en la parte en que Link se le propone a Zelda, el solo imaginarlo me pone nerviosa XD.**_

_**Gracias por tus Reviews siempre me dan mucha risa.**_

_**Hasta el prox capitulo :3**_

_**Atte. Arthuria Pendragon.**_


	11. Ultimo Capitulo

_****Capitulo Final****_

_****El ultimo adiós****_

Pasaron los meses y Zelda ya se encontraba en las últimas semanas de su embarazo, Link no podía encargarse de ella todo el día ya que ahora trabajaba en la ciudadela. Así que pidió ayuda a una chica de nombre Elizabeth.

Ambas consiguieron una linda amistad, se podría decir que se contaban todo.

Elizabeth le dijo a Zelda que tenía un prometido, pero no le había visto en un largo tiempo.

También le conto un chisme que últimamente era la moda en la ciudadela.

Zelda atenta escuchaba a la chica.

-Y espera eso no es todo, se dice que Paul tiene problemas por todo el reino, nadie sabe porque pero según los rumores han secuestrado personas en cada región, nadie sabe quién es o de donde viene… Solo saben que una vez que ya no se encuentra la persona es imposible seguirle el rastro.-

El paso de los meses era muy placentero para la joven pareja.

Hasta que cierto día…

-AHHH!-

-Zelda, ¡tienes que pujar!- decía Elizabeth.

Link esperaba ansioso por detrás de la puerta, caminaba en círculos como un perro.

-No quiero, ¡no puedo!-Zelda parecía un tomate, se aferraba intensamente a su almohada.

-Puja o nunca acabara…-

Después de media hora un chillido de un ser más pequeño llego a oídos de Link. Inmediatamente irrumpió en la habitación, Elizabeth le tendió a su hijo…

Era un lindo bebe varón.

En la noche Link salió a tomar el aire, sintió la brisa y cerró los ojos, cuando le llego un olor a quemado. Abrió los ojos y miro algo muy peculiar. La ciudadela en llamas…

Las ramas de los arboles se quebraron, el suelo tembló y Link grito. – ¡Elizabeth llévate a Zelda! ¡Váyanse!-

Saco su arco y comenzó a atacar a su nuevo enemigo. Mientras Las chicas y el bebe huían, dejándole solo contra el mal…

Pasaron meses.

Y en la ciudadela la gente se agrupaba en el centro para juntar leña, junto con antorchas amarraron a la joven.

Sola sin poderse defender el fuego comenzó a consumirla…

Mientras a lo lejos se escucho. –¡Zelda!-

Link bajo de un edificio y disperso a la gente atacándole, solo le importaba apagar el fuego.

Con su arco disparo una flecha de hielo, bajo a la joven y la abrazo.

-¿Link?- dijo Zelda con voz débil.

-Sí, amor soy yo…- Resbalaban lagrimas en el rostro de Link.

-¿Dónde está mi bebe?-

-Con Elizabeth está seguro.-

-Ah… que bueno, me alegra mucho.- Cerro los ojos.

-Zelda, ¡Zelda! No te atrevas a dejarme…-

-Perdóname Link, creo que romperé mi promesa…-

-No me digas adiós…-

-Fue un total gusto ser tu compañera…-

El dolor inundó el corazón de Link, lloro y grito con todo el coraje del mundo.

Se sentía tan solo y desdichado, no tenía más fuerzas.

Continuara…

_**Bien chicos este como ya vieron es el final u.u**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…

_**Adiós Q.Q **_

_**XDD! Mentira! Muahahahaha **_

_**Bueno si es el final, de este fic…**_

_**Verán les tengo 2 sorpresas una es llamada "Precuela" y otra es "Secuela"**_

_**El único problema es… ¿Cual subo primero?**_

_**Dejen su review y díganme cual quieren primero :3**_

_**Enserio e.e si no veo reviews no subiré nada! xD ah mentira pero la verdad quiero reviews u.u**_


End file.
